


Rest Stop

by Lindira



Series: Libraries & Diners [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindira/pseuds/Lindira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian and Aeric take a road trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Modern AU. For the following prompt on Tumblr: "Imagine Dorian and Aeric on a long road trip, taking turns driving, arguing over what music station to play, and falling asleep in the backseat at night curled up with a book and a flashlight."

Dorian opened his eyes and blinked blearily at the passing scenery, an endless sea of trees and fields in varying shades of green and brown. Ferelden had to be the most boring country. Was there anything but turnip farms and cattle between Redcliffe and Denerim? As he sat up and stretched, he looked out past the road toward the expanse of plains. Evidently not.

He looked over at Aeric, who held the steering wheel with ease as he drove. Aeric glanced over, and his eyes twinkled with a smile that didn't touch his lips.

"Where are we?" Dorian asked with a yawn.

"Almost to New Lothering," Aeric replied.

"What, already?"

Aeric chuckled. "You've been asleep for nearly three hours."

Dorian reached over to change the CD in the radio, interrupting an alternative song with an excess of banjos. "You were supposed to wake me up after an hour. You shouldn't have to do all the driving."

Aeric pressed a button to change the CD back. "You seemed tired." He paused then smiled crookedly. "And you're a terrible driver anyway."

Dorian snorted. "Nonsense. I've raced cars before." He changed the music again.

"Exactly," Aeric said, skipping past two CDs, making Dorian smile. Dynamic jazz came over the speakers, music that both he and Aeric liked. "Not every car is a racecar,  _ma'nehn_."

"They are if you drive fast enough," Dorian replied with a wink.

Aeric said nothing, but responded with a laugh.

They sat in silence for a time, miles of road passing as the sun began to set behind them. Dorian took out his notes for the paper he was going to present in Denerim, leaning back in his chair and putting his feet up on the dash as he read over the words. He let his left hand lie beside him next to the handbrake, hoping Aeric would take it. When he felt Aeric's fingers lace in between his, Dorian gave a soft smile, his cheeks warming. It was hard to concentrate on his notes.

"Are you certain you don't want me to drive for a time?" Dorian asked, giving Aeric's hand a squeeze.

Aeric shook his head. "I'd like to reach Denerim in one piece, thank you."

Dorian made a rumbling noise in his throat in mock irritation. "Such a critic," he said, though he couldn't quite manage to do so with a straight face.

As sunset turned into evening, however, Dorian could tell that Aeric was growing weary. "Why don't you pull over at that rest area up ahead? We can stop for the night, stretch our legs."

Aeric nodded, turning down the ramp toward the tiny parking lot.

The rest area had a small building that held restrooms and vending machines, but little else. Surrounding the building was a picnic area with tables, and a playground for children. Large big rig trucks were parked in a designated area nearby, grizzled men smoking beside them. When Dorian and Aeric exited the car, both of them stretched and twisted, the movement feeling good on their cramped muscles.

After making use of the facilities, they came back to the car. "Hungry?" Aeric asked, rummaging around the cooler in the trunk.

"Famished," Dorian replied. "What have you packed for us?"

Aeric shrugged. "I made sandwiches," he said, tossing Dorian a bottle of water. "And there are sugared grapes for you."

Dorian smiled. "You do spoil me."

The corners of Aeric's mouth twisted upward. "I try."

They took their food to one of the picnic tables, lit dimly by a street lamp with moths dancing around it. Dorian had expected the sandwiches to be simple, meat and cheese and bread only, but when he removed his from the plastic, he found it dressed with fresh vegetables and a spiced spread. "My," he said, taking a large bite. "This is marvelous,  _amatus_. Your idea of road trip food is considerably different from mine."

"Cook's pride," Aeric replied around a mouthful of his own sandwich. "No man of mine will subsist on fast food while I'm around."

"Such snobbery." Dorian was thankful for the relative darkness to hide his damnable blushing. They had only been together for a few months, and he still wasn't used to Aeric's open affection and care.

As they finished their dinner under the stars and moonlight, crickets chirping and cicadas humming, Aeric gave a long yawn.

"Driving evidently took more out of you than you thought," Dorian observed. "Come, we can sleep in the back seat."

The two of them cleaned up and returned to the car, climbing into the back one after the other. Dorian wasn't tired, having slept so much during the drive, and got out his e-reader from his bag. As they settled into the seat together, Dorian's heart quickened in his chest as he put an arm around Aeric and drew him close. A slow smile blossomed on Aeric's face. The elf closed his eyes and sighed contentedly.

"Comfortable?" Dorian asked softly.

Aeric nodded, his eyes still closed. "Mm, very."

"So am I." Dorian kissed the top of Aeric's head, dark brown hair tickling his cheeks as he did so. He hesitated before speaking again. " _Amatus_?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for accompanying me to this conference," Dorian said, his voice gentle in the dark. "You've made the trip infinitely more enjoyable."

"I'd have missed you if you went alone," Aeric said in a slow, tired voice. "This is better."

Dorian smiled, his arm tightening around Aeric. "I agree." He bent to kiss Aeric again, this time properly on the lips, and had to stifle a chuckle at the sleepy way Aeric barely responded.  _Maker, why is he so adorable?_  Dorian wondered, taking in Aeric's furrowed brow, his face disgruntled even in sleep.

With only the soft glow of his reader and the shafts of moonlight cutting through the darkness, Dorian held Aeric close in the warm night, his heart full and glad.

Despite going to sleep later than Aeric, Dorian was the first to wake the next day. The elf was near useless in the mornings. In Aeric's half-asleep stupor, Dorian shuffled him over to the front passenger side of the car and helped him buckle in, before going to the driver's side so they could be on their way.

Aeric curled in the chair, but opened his eyes just a crack to peer up at Dorian. "Will you be all right driving?"

"I'll stick to the speed limit this time,  _amatus_ , don't worry," Dorian assured him as he backed the car out of the parking space.

"I'm not worried," Aeric replied with a yawn, closing his eyes once more. "I know you'll be careful."

"That's right," Dorian said, that warm feeling back in his chest. "Go on and sleep. I'll get us there safely." He turned their car toward the highway and left the rest area behind, chasing after the rising sun.


End file.
